Kyoko Sakura
Kyoko Sakura is a character from the Multiverse at War series. Basic Info * Age: 14-15 * Height: 5' (approx) * Alignment: Good * Original Series: Puella Magi Madoka Magica * RPer: Fedora Lord Para 348 Background Kyoko's family used to be poor, due to the fact that no one would go listen to her fathers teachings at the church they owned because of his 'radical' ideas on religion. Her wish was for people to listen to her father's teachings, however this wish led to her downfall when her father learned of her magical girl activities. Believing his daughter to be a witch who sold her soul to the devil, he drank his worries away with alcohol. One day, he snapped and murdered Kyoko's mother and little sister (Momo) then proceeded to kill himself, leaving Kyoko as the sole survivor. Kyoko was also Mami's magical girl apprentice at the time, as shown in "The Different Story" spin-off. They were a great team and friends that fought both familiars and witches, until the death of Kyoko's family. After the event Kyoko decided that she and Mami should just go after witches and leave the familiars since it takes too much energy to kill them (This decision was also brought on by the fact that she lost her enchantment magic and probably won't be as strong as she was before and drag Mami down) Due to Kyoko's sudden change in morals Mami and her got into a fight that led them to break up their team and go their separate ways. Powers, Abilities, Weapons Separation of body and soul; that allows her to greatly surpass limitations of human organism. Kyoko's soul is now located in her soul gem. Pain Tolerance Due to the fact that Kyoko's soul and body are no longer one and the same, just like any other Puella Magi, Sakura can significantly reduce amount of pain she experience. She can even turn it off completely, but this came at a high price; her reaction time may suffer. Potential Healing Factor At least in theory all Puella Magi can heal themselves with magic: "If your heart explodes or you bleed out every last drop of blood you just heal yourself with magic and get up again." That makes Kyoko and other magical girls, nearly indestructible, as long as their magic reserves are not depleted or their soul gem is not shattered. Super-Strength Kyoko is the only Puella Magi who displayed feats of supernatural strength; she can easily throw people around like ragdolls, she can kick down massive, wooden doors with no effort, she can break wooden beams in half just by stomping on them, at one point she even broke the chain on the door and sliced massive Witch's arm in half. But most impressively, after she gained some momentum she made huge crater in concrete. This strength manifest itself even if Kyoko is in her civilian clothes and she didn't undergo transformation. Superspeed During her fight with Elsa Maria her spear was moving so fast, that it was seen as bunch of blurred lines and during the events of alternate timeline manga; "Different story" she dodged bullets fired by Mami - at least once after shot was fired. Superjump She possess ability of high jump; in only few leaps, she can reach the top of multi-storey building. Pyrokinesis and Immunity to Flames Although she never use this in combat; she can magically set herself on fire and suffer no damage whatsoever. That suggest not only pyrokinetic powers but also immunity to high temperatures. Telepathy Like most other magical girls, Kyoko can communicate telepathically with other people. She is the only one who displayed ability to communicate that way on big distance - few city blocks, at least. Magical Barrier Creation Out of the thin air, Kyoko can summon chain link made of red rhomboids, which protect her and others from physical damage. Illusionist During the early events of "Different story" manga, Kyoko was able to create several copies of herself. Those magical decoys could confuse and disorient opponent, convincing him to attack wrong target. Weapon Creation Just like other Puella Magi, Kyoko can summon her weapon of choice seemingly out of nowhere- in her case it's spear. Those weapons are magical constructs, and they can change size and shape, whenever user wish it. However, Kyoko is the only one who can create her own weapon without transforming herself into magical girl - she can also summon it directly from her soul gem. Summoning Gigantic Spear Independent of her smaller weapon, out of nowhere Kyoko can create enormous version of her magical spear - it towers over people and it seems to be as tall as some small buildings. Experience Due to the fact that Sakura has at least few years of experience in fighting, she is one of the best and most versatile fighters in PMMM universe. Magical spear Although it resemblance weapon made of mere wood and metal, it's magical construct, which never breaks. It cut through solid concrete, without being damaged. Also it can change shape and size; at moment's notice, Kyoko can transform it into lash of sorts, which can entangle her opponents. Spear can aslo be use to deflect incoming projectiles. It can also be replicated in large quantities and used as throwing weapon, as javelin of sorts. Relationships Dark Pit Phoenix Wright Category:Female Category:Good Category:Character Category:Anime Character